One Year
by One Breath Away
Summary: It has been one year since the Game has ended. Neku meets up with his friend, but still Joshua doesn't show up.


**Not the best I know. But since I've gotten the game, I really love The World Ends With You. I finished the game in about a week. If I get reviews on this, I might keep writing for TWEWY...**

**~Please Read and Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY**

* * *

The ginger looks around as he stands by Hachiko. Today would officially be one year. One year since he had been free from the Game. Since he had friends. Since he had been waiting.

"Neku!" a feminine voice called and the ginger caught sight of his friends, Shiki and Eri, in the crowd.

"Where are Beat and Rhyme?" Shiki asked as she looked around. Neku shrugged. "They should be here after while I guess. Neither said they couldn't make it."

The three sixteen year olds waited a few more minutes until they caught sight of a blonde hair boy coming towards them. "Yo, wha' up?" Beat said as he approached; his skateboard in one hand.

"Where's Rhyme?" Shiki asked.

"She's at home sick. I was gonna stay home with her, yo, but she said I better come. She said hey though," Beat said rubbing his neck and frowning slightly.

Neku crosses his arms. "I guess we should go then since everyone is here."

Shiki looked at Eri. "What should we do?" she said her hand on her chin like she always did when she was thinking.

"Mexican Dog, man," Beat said suddenly.

Neku paled slightly which luckily went unnoticed by the others. "How about Ramon Don?" he suggested.

Shiki spoke up next. "We haven't been to WildKat lately. It's great weather for a coffee, and we should go talk to Mr. Hanekoma. I'm sure he'd love for us to visit."

"Mr. Hanekoma?" Eri asked looking at her best friend. Shiki nodded and smiled. "He owns the coffee shop on Cat Street. We seem to have made a habit going over there only when you aren't with us," she said directly the comment at Neku as she frowned. The ginger just shrugged and looked away as if he didn't have anything to do with it.

"WildKat it is," Beat said, and the group made their way towards the coffee shop.

"Hey Phones, is that you?" Mr. Hanekoma called when he saw a red head with large purple headphones walk in. "Hey Mr. H," Neku offered as the group all slid into a booth near the counter and Mr. Hanekoma came over to ask what they wanted.

"Long time no see. I thought you'd been avoiding me," he said with a wink then caught sight of Eri. "Oh hey, you must be Shiki's friend, Eri, I believe?" The pink haired girl nodded. "What will you have today?"

After their order was taken and they were waiting for their food and drinks, Neku's gaze fell towards the back rooms hidden off with a curtain. "Yo Phones! You with us?" Beat asked.

The ginger looked up from where he'd been staring noticing the others all staring at him as well. "Sorry," Neku replied rubbing his neck nervously. They didn't realize what today was. They barely even remembered themselves about the Game. So why did he have to remember?

"What's wrong Neku?" Shiki asked quietly knowing something was upsetting her friend. He just pushed it off. "Nothing." The others didn't try to press any further.

The group sipped their coffee and snacked between cracking jokes and making small talk. Neku kept silent though when Beat brought up something he probably shouldn't have. Especially with Eri around.

"I remember coming here and seeing Prissy Kid with Mr. H shortly after becoming a Reaper," he said suddenly. Neku paled and froze. Shiki just pulled her clack stuffed cat, Mr. Mew close to her chest without saying a word. Eri looked at them, and after a moment laughed. "A Reaper? What's that? And who's Prissy Kid?"

Neku and Shiki relaxed when Eri took it as a joke. "Just some kind of job Beat got for a few days," Shiki interjected quickly playing it off as nothing. "Prissy Kid is just some kid that used to come here. It's probably been around a year or so since that though."

The ginger had just finished his coffee, and politely excused himself. "I need to get home soon. Don't want my parents wondering where I am," he said with a smile and went to pay leaving the others to their jokes and small talk. They had just gone on like nothing had happened.

"Leaving so soon Phones?" Mr. Hanekoma asked with a grin as he handed the change back to Neku. "Something wrong?"

"I just figured I'd go ahead and head home. It's been a long day, you know?' he said with a sigh and just before he turned to leave, Mr. Hanekoma grabbed his arm. "I heard what Beat brought up over there," he said frowning. Neku just pulled away and left the coffee with Mr. Hanekoma watching him.

"How come you couldn't show up today?" Neku started as he stood by Hachiko again. He had told his friends he had to go home so they wouldn't come after him, and he had eventually decided on coming home, but he had just wanted to make a short stop here.

"It's been a year. We have met every day, and you haven't showed up yet. Why?" he asked ignoring the odd stares he was getting. Neku stayed there a moment longer before walking off, but he wasn't heading home. Instead, he instinctively walked towards Udagawa.

When he arrived on the back street, he touched the mural that was there. He smiled, still not able to believe that Mr. H was Cat. He still remembered his shock when he had found out. It was here on the deserted street that he spoke again.

"I still can't make myself forgive you." Neku stepped back to the exact place he had been shot the first time playing out the scene in his hand as Joshua ran around the corner and aimed the gun at his chest with that crazy grin on his face. "But I trust you," Neku said dropping his hand finally from the mural.

"So sweet Neku," a voice behind the ginger said and a girlish giggled followed.

Neku froze before turning around. A boy his age was walking up. A smirk played on his lips and the silverette pulled his hair from his eyes as he stopped a couple of feet in front of Neku.

"J-Joshua!?" Neku asked surprised, eyes wide.

"You seem surprised," Joshua said, the smirk still not leaving his face. "Miss me?"

Neku's surprise turned to anger. "It's been one year! How come this is the first you have showed up? I've waited for you every day!"

Joshua shrugged, the smirk finally leaving replaced with a more serious expression. "I'm Shibuya's Composer. You can't just expect me to drop everything and come visit. After all, I'm not supposed to come to the RG at all."

"Then why are you here?" Neku asked bitterly.

"My dear Partner kept talking to me. I figured I'd come see him face to face so he could actually know I was listening," he said with another shrug and slight smirk.

"Wait, you heard me all those times?"

The silverette nodded. "I hear everything in Shibuya. Goes along with being the Composer. How about we take a little walk?" He smirked.

"You don't have another gun ready to shoot me with for a third time, do you?" Neku mumbled as the two begin to walk away from the mural.

"What if I do?" he asked with another if his famous smirks.

Neku, though a bit reluctant to follow after that, went along with silverette anyway. It had been one year, and they had a lot to talk about, and Neku wasn't about to let him go so soon.


End file.
